Tsuki
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: One should not walk around during a full moon. M level crack one-shot MokouXKeine/EX-Keine. Bring your tissues and styptic.


_A/N: This is crack! C-R-A-C-K! That means no beta. If you dare to read it you'll have to deal with it's coarseness. If sexual encounters between women is not your thing then leave now. Also it is indeed EX-Keine that Mokou is having this encounter with. I didn't feel like typing EX-Keine every time I used her name. ._

(Eintei: Forest)

The bamboo thickets seem to resonate the silver sheen of the moon. From all around it could be seen as 'bars' that kept the immortal. The woman who stood in the thicket seemed to have far simpler musings. As she took another drag from her cigarette she incinerated it's remains in her hand and let the ashes fall to the ground. She then switched her posture leaning more on the thicket next to her.

"It's too quiet." Mokou said as she exhaled. The smoke seemed to take on a silvery sheen of it's own. Mokou pushed herself off of the thicket and then began to walk. Sliding her hands into her pockets, she moved along a small trail back towards the outside. Often travelers would get lost even at night. The fairies were more active at night and could cause problems if given the chance. Mokou had been avoiding the main paths out of chance of running into Kaguya. The truth was Mokou needed breaks from the mundane eternal cycle of killing eachother. Even though last time the gauntlet had ended with Mokou and Kaguya entwined in the throes of a hate driven passion.

Mokou shook the notion out of her head. Often times things would end that way after a particularly long 'game'. But in truth it never ended, every time it was just a suspension of a tie. The truth of the notion made Mokou grumble a curse under her breath as she continued to plod forward not particularly interested in anything going around her. That was until Mokou heard a familiar shuffle. As it finally dawned on Mokou it was already too late. She could hear breathing next to her ear and feel a bust leaning into her back.

"I've told you about wandering around during a full moon." The figure said as Mokou felt her hair being moved from her left ear. Mokou could now feel the tickle of breath in her ear and forced indifference into her muscles. This could be an opportunity to do something exciting.

"Since when have I listened?" Mokou said in indifference as she heard somewhat of a distorted chuckle. "After all, it's not like you can kill me permanently."

"Mokou, you should go. Before we end up doing something that we'll both regret." The figure said as she moved away from Mokou's back.

"I have no regrets Keine, if you want to do something to me then by all means do so. I'll take responsibility." Mokou said as she felt Keine's form return to her back.

"I am ... fond of you." Keine said as she pulled Mokou's collar aside and pushed her nose into Mokou's neck. "I do not want to ruin your clothes, please remove them."

Mokou strangely enough complied with Keine's request. having turned around she could see that Keine had done the same. Keine's form didn't change all that much during a full moon. The horns on her head and the crimson eyes were amongst the most bold of changes. As Mokou looked into Keine's eyes she could see the animalistic urge of Keine's inner beast staring her in the face. Though Mokou allowed herself glances as well. Keine's well rounded breasts took her attention as did the toned stomach beneath them. Mokou walked in close to Keine's face and smiled crookedly.

"Don't hold back. I need this as much as you do." Mokou said as she traced the tone on the outside of Keine's legs. Mokou's excitement built as she felt a strong hand pull her close.

"I appreciate it." Keine said as she brought Mokou into a deep kiss. Keine's control was crumbling as she continued her assault allowing Mokou gasps every other moment. However it was Mokou who made the first rough move. Keine felt her back hit a rather thicket behind her as Mokou began to lightly tease her nipples. Keine's gasps were light however her nails dug into Mokou's back and pierced her shoulders causing a momentary muffled 'ouch' to escape Mokou's lips. Apologies would come later as Mokou's free hands moved on to other tasks as her her mouth kept trailing her tongue expertly over Keine's ample bust.

Keine bit her lip as Mokou teased her hard nub. Mokou then used her other hand to firmly stroke Keine's mound soaking her hand with the sticky wetness.

"Stop teasing ... please." Keine gasped as her body's control evaporated. "Inside me, damn you!"

Mokou's teasing continued for another second before the sensation of being penetrated thrummed throughout Kiene's form. Keine's grip became tighter and threatened to crush Mokou's entire shoulder as the former began a steady pace. Mokou turned her attention to the soft flesh of Keine's neck. To be honest Mokou expected Keine to be more forceful, But the night was still young as it was still Mokou's turn.

"I am fond of you as well." Mokou said as she bit lightly into Keine's neck and quicken her pace as Keine's body tensed up. Keine's voice went silent as her body hung as if she were on strings. At least for a moment until Mokou found herself with her back on the same tree as Keine was moments ago.

Mokou grabbed onto the branches above as if expecting what was to happen next. Keine looked up whilst stroking Mokou's core.

"You'll remember not to walk around during the full moon after this." As Keine's face neared Mokou's warm blooming flower. The latter chuckled.

"I doubt it."


End file.
